


Morning Glory

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geno leaves Sid high and dry during a slump, Flower decides to lend a helping hand...on his own terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Scarlet.

That was all Sid could see as he gradually opened his eyes, the dream he had previously been immersed in fading away at the sensation of fingers sliding up his back to his shoulders. 

Sid regained a bit more of his bearings as his consciousness began to stir, and the scarlet curtains hanging over the full-length window began looking more and more garish, even with the feeling of the lips against his neck and cheek behind him. The décor looked more appropriate for a brothel than a team hotel room, but nobody had asked him for his opinion.

The hand now trailed up his chest as the mouth began nibbling at his ear, and Sid turned his head towards the source of the sensations. Geno was sure frisky this morning; not the least bit tired from the game the previous night.

Geno’s only response was a low chuckle as he kissed Sid’s neck before gently touching Sid’s wrist and guiding his hand down over the sleep shorts he wore to his cock. The lips remained at Sid’s neck as the hand abandoned the wrist and the fingers splayed across his chest, seeking and finding the right nipple before rubbing it gently.

“Touch it,” Geno breathed into Sid’s ear, kneading the nipple between his fingers as he pressed his clothed hardness against the back of Sid’s shorts, then quickly nipped at the top of Sid’s ear.

They remained like that for a few moments, with Sid stroking himself through the material of the shorts as Geno toyed with the nipple while moving his mouth, alternating between earlobe nibbles and neck kisses.  


Sid’s breathing quickened as he felt himself waking up in more ways than one, and he became rock hard as he felt himself getting close, so very close…

…when suddenly, Geno removed his hand, pulled away, and got out of bed.

“What are you doing?” Sid asked, confused, as Geno made his way over to his suitcase and began pulling out clothes.

“Two penalties, no goals, and no assists,” Geno stated matter-of-factly as he began getting dressed. 

Sid gasped in disbelief. True, he had a horrendous game against the Capitals the previous night, and Sully had read him the riot act, but now Geno had decided to punish him as well.

“Have meeting, then practice,” Geno continued. “Do well and get what you want.” Now fully dressed, Geno walked into the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

Great. Now Sid was going to have to conceal a hard-on at breakfast and possibly during the team meeting, assuming he didn’t go flaccid before then. But even so, Geno would now have him worked up for the rest of the day before _maybe_ getting him off in the evening.

Forget Olympic drills. This had to be the most sadistic form of training ever.

Even worse, Geno was now ignoring him, leaving the room before Sid was even dressed. This left Sid alone to finish his morning routine, hard, flustered, and _frustrated._

He almost forgot his room key before leaving to join the others for breakfast.

Walking had now become difficult. He staggered down the hallway, agitated at his situation, scheming as to how he would hide his vexation, so deep in thought he didn’t even notice that he was about to crash into the person directly in front of him.

“Oh, I’m so sor—” The response was automatic, but Sid’s voice trailed off once he looked up and realized that it was Flower he had nearly bowled over. 

There were a few brief moments of silence as Flower regarded the situation in front of him and Sid felt his stomach churn, hoping Flower wouldn’t notice anything was out of the ordinary.

“Something wrong?” Flower inquired.

“Uh, no,” Sid stammered. “Just need to get down to breakfast before the meeting. Don’t want to be late—”

“The meeting’s not for another hour.” 

“…Oh.” Sid’s eyes darted nervously from side to side, and he just wanted Flower to _move,_ so maybe he could get downstairs, get some food, and maybe if his digestive system would work, all the blood would leave his cock, and—

“Geno not treating you right?” 

Sid staggered backwards a little bit and gasped nervously. Was it _that_ obvious?

Flower laughed softly as he placed a hand on Sid’s left shoulder and looked down. Sid craned his neck down as well and felt his throat clench as he realized that his arousal was painfully obvious against the zipper of his jeans.

“That’s just cruel. Come in, we can talk about it.” Flower tugged on Sid’s shoulder, coaxing him to the door of his room.

Sid’s heart was now pounding against his chest, so hard that he thought it might explode. “Thanks, but I should really get going—”

“No, come in.” Flower’s voice was gentle, yet authoritarian at the same time. “Sit down.”

There was no getting out of this one. Sheepishly, Sid entered the open door that Flower gestured towards and sat down on one of the twin beds. “Where’s Murray?” After all, Flower and Murray were rooming together, and Sid didn’t need any more people to know about his problem.

“He got up early to go to the gym. Probably still there.” Flower closed and locked the door behind him. “Now then…tell me what’s wrong.”

Flower had already figured it out, so there was no reason to beat around the bush. “Geno woke me up, got me worked up, then wouldn’t do anything until tonight…if I have a decent practice.”

“How are you supposed to practice like _that?_ ” By now, Flower had made his way over to the bed and was standing in front of Sid.

Sid stared down at his feet. “Yeah, really.” 

Flower ran both of his hands over Sid’s shoulders, dragging each fingertip across them before sliding them down his chest. “I might be able to help you,” he said, now speaking French.

“…Might?” Tremors rocked Sid’s body as each finger slid across either nipple, rubbing the material of his shirt against his skin.

“Might,” Flower repeated, still speaking French. “On one condition.”

“One condition?”

 _“Français,”_ Flower rasped as his hands trailed down Sid’s chest, over the material of his shirt.

Now this was just downright mean…but at least it was doable. _“Fleur,”_ Sid gasped, shivering at the sensation of each fingertip sliding beneath the waistband of his jeans. _“S’il vous plaît.”_

Flower grinned roguishly, making quick work of the button and zipper on Sid’s jeans. “Very good,” he said in French before shimmying every piece of material down Sid’s hips.

The feel of the warm mouth was almost instantaneous, velvety as Flower rammed down once to get everything wet before moving much more slowly and deliberately, tightening his mouth as he moved down, down ever so slowly before remaining still, allowing Sid to slide down the back of his throat.

Then, just as quickly as it had happened, Flower pulled back and withdrew his mouth, gazing up intently at Sid.

“Tell me what you want,” he commanded in rather authoritarian French.

Sid was heaving now, barely able to retain his command of French. “Down like before,” he begged. “And open up again. Wide.”

With a quick and low chuckle, Flower was only too happy to oblige, lunging forward and gazing upwards intently, making brief eye contact with Sid before pressing his face forward and down.

The frustration from before boiled over as Sid grabbed a handful of Flower’s hair, pulling the hair and attached head down as he repeatedly slammed his hips forward, snarling as he felt himself getting closer, closer, _closer…_

And then Flower’s throat opened up again, cradling the head and frenulum; the additional friction resounding through Sid’s nerves as they came alive, sparking to life in the nanoseconds needed to shoot straight down the back of Flower’s throat.

Flower remained still for a few moments until he was certain that Sid was completely drained, then withdrew and smiled at Sid before wiping his mouth with his forearm.

“Oh God,” Sid heaved, reverting to English.

“Feel better?” Flower asked, now speaking English as well.

Sid nodded weakly, then bent over to redress himself. “I…should really be going…”

“I’ll be down in about 20 minutes,” Flower stated. “But if you ever need that again, feel free to come by.” 

Sid said nothing and ambled over to the door, but took one final look back at Flower before their eyes met once again.

A devilish grin crossed Flower’s face as a certain gleam appeared in his eyes. “And maybe…bring Geno next time, too?”

Sid couldn’t help but grin as well, then left the room as he imagined exactly what Flower might have had in mind.

There was a newfound spring in Sid’s step as he headed over to the elevator to join the rest of the team for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that came out of nowhere.
> 
> In other news, my side Tumblr is now up at steelcitymadwoman. I don't have much there yet, but feel free to come by and say hi.


End file.
